


Death Is Not An Escape - A Mileven Story

by Alpha6



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Death is Not an Escape, F/M, Generators, Horror, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Mileven, NOED, Romance, Teenage Mileven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: There was a constant truth in the fog. Death is not an Escape. The Fog, a place controlled by a malevolent force only known as The Entity plays an endless game of cat and mouse, using monstrous beings to do its bidding. There is no escape, there is no death, there is no mercy. Only the hunt. But two new survivors join the hunt and only they become the bonds of salvation. Two-Shot
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 3





	Death Is Not An Escape - A Mileven Story

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) In this AU Mike and El have never met.

_I am not alone. If you set aside the killers. I have found others. Survivors that are just like me. Or at least I believe so, I want to believe so. Sometimes I manage to just catch a glimpse of a poor soul as he gets carried away. Others I have actually told my name. I do not always want to know their names. It makes it harder as they hang from the hook. I help them...sometimes. Just as they help me. Fear is our common denominator. And we bond. We have nobody else. Human contact and interaction soothes this trial we share. I ask myself whether I am better off alone, or if we can come farther together. Sometimes I bare shame as I sneak away from screams. But I have equally often been on the other side, hanging two feet off the ground, whereas I see someone, watching from shrubbery. Like a witness. Maybe it is important to watch, and remind oneself that pain is not the only thing that burdens our lives at this point? But also our souls. Do we deserve to live if we were to escape?_

_\- Benedict Baker's Journal._

There were only two rules in the fog for the three parties that reside there.

Survive or Die.

Hunt and Kill.

That's the way the Entity liked things in it's pale imitation of the world that it would create for the types of people it captured and for itself to reside in so it could feed. That was it's ultimate goal, to feed. But not on flesh. That was only one aspect. It feed on the strong emotions of the willing or unwilling participants of the world it forced them into.

For this was a world filled with Brutal, Ruthless and Merciless Monsters only known to the Survivors as Killers. Each given a title to differentiate them simply by their most defining characteristic. But even some of the killers were unwitting pawns in this forever game of cat and mouse. Predator and Prey. Some were twisted into the monsters they were through despicable acts in the real world orchestrated by the Entity itself after which they were dragged through the weak point their heinous acts had created. But there were some who were all too willing to sate their bloodlust forever without fear of reprisal or consequence.

For the entity fed on the strong emotions that both Survivor and Killer would display in their trials. The Killer's Anger, rage and the Survivor's desperation, hope and even affection they may have for others. Affection that the killers took note of and would twist to their advantage much to the delight of the Entity that they served.

But one of the only ways that the Entity could gain it's much needed sustenance was through the Sacrifice, The Killers were to chase down and place survivors onto hooks spread throughout the world. Where if they were left they would eventually die. Of course the entity did not want them to die straight away as it would also feed on the emotions of that survivor, feeding on the hope of being rescued and the despair when someone wasn't coming and they were left to be consumed by the Entity.

But that was not the end.

Death is not an Escape.

For a sacrificed survivor would return to a place known only as the campfire. A place of rest between trials but it was so much more than that as the entity too fed on the emotions of dread and anxiety that the next trial would bring, there was only one catch. Every time a survivor would die, a small slither of their soul was consumed in the process eventually rendering them emotionless and worthless husks to the Entity.

There was only ever one hope to these unfortunate souls.

To power two exit gates in the area that they would find themselves confined to. The only way to do so was via repairing generators scattered throughout the area, if enough were powered the gates would be powered and a survivor could open them and make a mad dash to freedom where the Killers could not follow. But no matter how many times a survivor would die or survive they would always fine themselves at the same place as when they first had arrived in the fog.

The Campfire.

But that was the key to the being's downfall.

And that is how they arrived.

Both Mike Wheeler and El Hopper had arrived at the campfire relatively at the same time, being drawn into the fog from which the Entity thought they would never escape from, it took the chance to drag in something new as it always did, adding a new terror was key to the Sacrifice.

A true monster without thought or conscience, only the insatiable need to kill and devour and the Entity relished in it. It was something new, something truly grotesque and detestable with its pale grey leather like skin. Its flower like maw that held so many needle like teeth, perfect for piercing and ripping out perfect slices of flesh. Its gangly limbs that were too long and too large to be considered anything near human.

All survivors were quick to give this new abomination a name, it was simply known as The Monster or The Beast.

Survivors would whisper terrible things about it at the campfire, the only safe place for them. The Killers were always skulking in the distance always within eyesight of the Survivors. Always placing them at the back of their darkest thoughts. That they were safe there, fear still nicked at the back of their minds.

Mike and El's eyes opened instantly, the campfire ever burning as they rose to their feet in a panic and they starred wide eyed at each other in a panic.

“Who are you?” Mike demanded, taking a hesitant step back.

“I-I-I could say the same to you” El stuttered back.

“Hi” another voice said closer to the warm glow of the campfire.

Both Mike and El looked to their respective right and left to see roughly twenty people all gathered around the fire, staring up at them, their eyes were different though, haunted, depressed and perhaps even suicidal but everyone in this world learned one constant in their time there

Death is not an Escape.

“My name is Dwight, what's yours?” The man called Dwight had thick rimmed glasses with a heavily dirtied tie and shirt and his voice was slightly higher pitched than what they were expecting.

“Mike”

“El”

Dwight simply nodded in a vain attempt at a smile, it was so long since any of them had any reason to smile.

“Where are we?” Mike asked. Dwight simply gestured for them to sit near the fire and bathe in it's warm glow.

“We call this place the fog” Dwight answered sitting down as both El and Mike took seats next to each other.

“Jesus Christ.... they're just kids” One of the others piped up, she had golden locks that were surprisingly cleaner than one would think.

“The Entity has never taken children before” This came from a grizzled old man who was sucking on a lit cigarette “You poor sods, you have no idea about the kind of Hell you've gotten into” he muttered looking away into the fire.

Dwight explained the pre tense of everything the fog was, the trials, the generators, the fear, The Entity, the ritual of the sacrifice's and of course the Killers, the beings that served the Entity.

Mike and El's faces paled as they listened to Dwight speak, the other survivors chipped in when appropriate.

“Even now the Entity feeds on the fear you feel, the terror but also relief and even affection” Dwight explained who looks numbly at the fire, he was surprised that even after all this time that they could still feel something.

The girl named Meg, who was one of the younger survivors there, shuffled closer to the two and held El's hand comfortingly “we'll do what we can to keep you safe” Meg said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

“The Game has changed” Jake said, folding his arms to retain any warmth that he currently had managed to obtain “Taking Children” he said with a glower, his voice laced with disgust. “That thing has reached a new low.”

“Agreed” Meg Replied.

A loud, low pitched bong sounded throughout the clearing, it was deep and reverberated through their very souls. Dwight let out a shaky breath.

“it's time” He said, trying to muster up what strength that he had left. He took a deep breath, eyes closed before he nodded to himself as the Entity selected its victims. Mike and El look terrified beyond belief, the terror of adults was one thing but the terror of children was something else entirely, in fact the entity considered it a delicacy

As Mike, El, Meg and Dwight vanished from view. Jake threw his gaze to the killers stalking in the far distance. He immediately noticed which killer was missing from the deadly ensemble.

His eyes widened in horror “No... Not him”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike's eyes shot open and he bolted to his feet. Looking around him he noticed he was in a forest, in the distance he noticed that there was a temple looking like stone structure that sat big and bold as a centrepiece. Barrels of fire were dotted around the map.

Mike gulped nervously. Shuffling forward he found what he was looking for. A Generator. He tentatively walked up to it lowered himself with bent knee's to gaze at the inner mixture of gears, wiring and oil. Mike looked into it helplessly before reaching into the machine and beginning the progress of repair.

Mike had no idea as to how he knew how to repair these machines but ever since he entered this place, this hell he like every other survivor was granted the knowledge of how to repair the realm's machines. It was a slither of hope that Mike was so eager to grasp with both hands.

The surroundings were quiet but cold, fog rose from the floor, not too thick as to block someone's view but it was enough to hinder it in the right circumstances and the moon was ever present, providing the only light source apart from the barrels of fire and the lamps that sometimes dotted modern buildings.

The generator's pistons began to fall and rise more rapidly, two of them were now at max speed just as the third began to slowly fall and rise like its brethren.

Mike jumped as there was a sudden scream that came from the depths of this unholy arena. In fact he had jumped so hard that the Generator sparked and exploded and Mike fell backwards in shock. Deep pitched static hummed nearby. There was a another scream, closer and Mike swore he heard laughter the types of which he had never heard before. It was more akin to a mad giggle than that of laughter.

Taking a deep breath he kept balance as he began to work on the generator again.

HUM. Scream. Laughter.

HUM. Scream. Laughter.

It was getting close, Mike began to back away from the Generator as Meg had ran round the corner into view, her clothing was covered in blood and she was panting, she saw Mike “RUN!!!” she screamed at him as she tripped on her own feet without falling over but even so it was not enough to prevent her ultimate fate.

Mike was rooted to the floor as a giant white clothed figure rounded the same corner not more than a second later from where Meg had come from. This figure was clothed In old fashioned Doctor's scrubs, with a dirtied and frizzled tie. His face however was nightmarish. Hooks were pried into his cheeks, pulling them open in a manic, never-ending grin, showing disfigured and rotting teeth.

He was known only to the other survivor's as The Doctor.

His eyes glowed a pale white, his irises were dull and devoid of humanity, he turned his attention to Mike briefly before looking back to Meg who was clutching her side as she ran, with a mad giggle he bounded forward bringing his stick of punishment behind him in a wide swing, it was not much longer than a baseball bat, but it had a pointed tip with spikes covering the length of the baton weapon.

Mike fell backwards as Meg was struck down in front of him with a scream of anguish as the Doctor's mad giggle filled the cold air around him. His eyes shot up towards Mike, smacking the weapon in his palm twice in satisfaction and stepped forward. Mike scrambled to his feet as The Doctor clenched his left fist in an upright position, electricity sparked in his clenched fist and he cast his arm forward, releasing his fist. Electricity sparked and snaked across the ground straight towards Mike who felt the energy spark through his entire body but no where was worse than his head. Mike could do nothing but scream as The Doctor's gruesome face appeared in his mind's eye, Mike did all he could in that situation and bolted in the other direction as The Doctor too gave chase.

Mike rounded a corner as The Doctor had easily caught up to him, he was lucky as the stick landed in the stone mere inches from his head had been just a second before, it bought him time as The Doctor had to wrench the stick out from the stone who then gave chase again.

Mike was struck by The Doctor's shock therapy again and Mike was petrified as he let out another scream as now he could hear voices inside his head, whispering terrible things that they/The Doctor was going to do to them when they were caught, The Doctor screeched with laughter as he made Mike delve deeper into his own madness.

“TIME FOR YOUR TREATMENT!!!” the voice all but roared inside his head as The Doctor got closer to him. Mike let out a pitiful yelp as suddenly The Doctor appeared in front of him, his form oozed static and then suddenly it disappeared in a hiss of static as The Doctor's laughed echoed in his head

Mike could hear the heavy, crunching footsteps of this monster behind him and for a split second he did what every survivor had done at some point against what they all believed to be the killer omnipotent power. He Gave up for that split second, the release of hope only to be filled with dread and acceptance, even though it was for that split second it was enough for The Doctor to see his opening as he made to swing his stick of punishment that sparked irregularly with his electricity. Mike was exhausted mentally and physically and he shut his eyes as he saw The Doctor's gargantuan shadow make to strike him.

Suddenly The Doctor groaned in pain as something slammed into him Mike, not daring to believe it, span round to see that a wooden pallet had been smashed into The Doctor's head. The pallet had also blocked the pathway from him as well. Mike gasped as someone had grasped his hand with their slightly sweaty one, they said but one thing.

“Run!” Mike immediately obeyed and ran with this persons hand still tightly grasped in theirs, The Doctor had recovered from his momentary stun and smashed through the pallet with his foot before turning his attention to the two, he seethed through his manic grin as he gave chase once more but they were already a fair distance but the anger boiled inside him and his thought was only to kill in this moment.

As the light became clearer Mike noticed the person holding his hand had light, brunette hair that bounced slightly as they ran, she pulled him down the stairs of the stone temple where a bronze metal circle sat In the middle of the dip, she suddenly pulled him further down into the temple underneath the main temple room where a jumble of walls littered the interior. It was El.

She placed a finger to her lips as the heavy footfalls descended down the aged stone staircase. Into the bowels of the temple. Mike nodded his head shakily, desperate to control his breathing. The Doctor turned his head slowly looking around the jumbled room of randomly placed walls. Both Mike and El kneeled with shaky breath which they could see escape their lungs into the frigid air. The Doctor's own wheeze came close as he searched for them.

Mike looked into El's eyes as hers also locked onto his. For Mike it was almost soothing, the voices in his head grew to be a distant thing, snapping out of his induced insanity from the time being. They were close together, no more than a foot apart. Clinging to the other desperately wishing, praying that they would not be found.

The Doctor huffed angrily, sparks of his madness inducing electricity uncontrollably burst from his hand. There was a ding and the sound of pistons in the distance as the first of the generators had been completed, The Doctor cast a final glance into the maze before ascending the stairs.

Both Mike and El let out a sigh of relief as the sound of The Doctor's shock therapy hummed in the distance as he either found Meg or Dwight.

El's eyes narrowed slightly. “Are you okay?” she asked, her voice was full of concern.

Mike looked up into her captivating eyes that were watching him intently.

“Yeah” he let out shakily “i think so” He said with a reserved and nervous smile. She smiled back slightly before pulling him to his feet. They lingered their eyes on each other before she tugged him along.

As Mike and El worked on the generator, he realized that he had found his calm in her, he had found his new wave of determination coming from her. He felt reinvigorated and reenergized as he worked alongside her. She gave the Generator a thump on the top as one of the pistons had stopped moving briefly, it sparked to life and lit up, signalling that It was repaired, she had a toothy grin on her face which was infectious.

She had a habit of grabbing his hand at this point as they rushed up the stone staircase just as The Doctor was getting closer, she laced his fingers with her own as they rushed towards the next generator and away from the evil madness inducing monster that seemed to haunt their every footstep and footfall.

But Mike felt something tug at the corners of his mind and his heart as they ran together in a way that made it seem like they had always been this way and not only meeting mere hours beforehand.

Mike was feeling a spark.

And It wasn't The Doctor's spark.

No, this was the spark of something else.

Intense, Heart pounding and powerful, oh so powerful. Something that he had never felt the likes of before

But Mike was torn from his thoughts as the stick of punishment had been arched down through the middle of them, forcing them to separate as both tumbled backwards in shock as the stick had barely missed either of them.

The Doctor's manic smile came to view and his eyes shifted to El who scrambled backwards on her hands and feet as she turned tail and ran as The Doctor gave chase, intent in claiming his revenge. Meg hung from a hook nearby, her blood pouring from the wound in her chest where the hook protruded from. Blood dripped steadily from the tips of her feet and into the grass below, Mike cried out in shock, as Meg lifted her head weakly and muttered the words “Help Me” But Mike gazed in the direction that The Doctor had gone and was torn on who to save.

And in the distance there were only two truths that Mike knew.

El Screamed.

And The Doctor laughed manically.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Man this is knackering lol i'm working on three stories at once, Wunderwaffle 011, this and Mark of Cain but I wanted to get this out whilst the idea was still fresh in my head, As always guys, review! And until next time, peace!


End file.
